Arms of a stranger
by yume girl 91
Summary: You've been a very naughty girl," he said, teal eyes narrowing. "But you like it when I'm bad...don't you Grimm?" GrimmxRuki crack pairing oneshot


Shinigami were meant to be eaten that was a fact. Appearances could not be deceiving; he watched with some amusement as the small-bloodied Shinigami weakly clutched her broken sword and shakingly pointed it where she thought _him_ to be. The ninth Espada's body had been pierced by his own Zanpaku-to and still gleamed with dark red blood; _good riddance_ was all he could think.

He pushed aside the shattered blade, tugging it out of her lax fingers. Then her grip tightened. "Arrancar…" she hissed through gritted teeth. Grimmjow smiled faintly at her bravado; "you can't even _see_ me. _Shinigami_."

Her eyes blinked, through the coating of gore smearing her face she discerned his large crouching form. "Oh…it's you Grimm…" her body slumped down, her breaths ceasing. Hands slipped underneath her limp body, lifting her up. Teal eyes softened considerably when he looked at her still face and peaceful expression. He would take care of her from now on, not Kurosaki.

_~~~~~*~~~~~_

Thinking of them as a collective brought only one word to mind. Scum. Trash as Ulquiorra usually said. The Shinigami thought the same of the Hollows and no less of the Arrancar who were former Hollows. So he didn't mind slashing and punching his way through their ranks until the day he met her. Rukia Kuchiki. He almost killed her that day, he told himself he didn't care…and yet when her evident survival from his attack became known he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

_The Shinigami had survived him. _

_Maybe this was one worth looking into. _

_Months passed; the Inoue girl had been brought to Las Noches and now all her little friends were planning to rescue her just like the little princess she was. Grimmjow ignored these proceedings; his only thoughts were of the Shinigami and if she would survive this and if he would see her again._

_Flash forward two weeks later._

_~~~~~*~~~~~_

"You've been a very naughty girl," he said, teal eyes narrowing. The Arrancar female sitting with one knee up, exposing a long shapely leg, pouted. "What did _I_ do to _the prisoners_ this time?" The blue-haired male crossed his arms over his chest and studied her critically, "does icing up the cells and taunting them from the other side count as being bad?"

She slipped sinuously off the winter blue sheets, "but you like it when I'm bad…don't you, Grimm?" she trailed a finger along the roughened curve of an old scar gracing his abdomen. The new Quinta Espada growled low in his throat, "cut it out, woman. I don't have the time to play with you today!"

Rukia Kuchiki or as they now called her: Reina Helada fondled her lover. Her piece of bone mask adorned her cheek and curved up toward her ear, her lips cracked into a wicked smile. The Shinigami were almost beaten, two weeks into the war and their forces were dwindling so what could possibly be so urgent that Grimm couldn't stay the afternoon with her?

"I mean it," his voice husky, "I hafta go…Aizen's expecting me."

"You'd leave me for old man Aizen?" Rukia abruptly stopped her caresses and backed away seemingly affronted. Her black hair fell in straight waves, the same annoying bang hung in place…but she was different. No simple mindless doll was she. Not something for him to simply fuck with and then abandon. Her mind had stayed intact, her senses sharpened and heightened to a dizzying level of superiority. Her loyalty lay with Aizen as he was her creator but her heart, Grimmjow made sure would _belong to him_.

He brushed her face on the side without the broken mask when she stiffened; he restrained her to him possessively. "Mi Alma…mi reina," he felt her heart thud beneath his hand. He nuzzled the top of her head tenderly; slowly he slipped his fingers under the halter dress's ties, baring more and more of her icy skin. His lips trailed down her neck along the side. Kissing, biting. She leaned back into him, her hand going behind his head and lightly pushing him to her, encouraging him.

Her skin flushed and then finally she turned around, working his short white jacket off. His lean muscles rippled tautly beneath her admiring hands; careless now she went below his waist. Teasing him; tickling him once in a spot where he was most vulnerable much to his chagrin, "damn it, woman! You know I don't like it there!" he sounded whiny, child like, her smile only grew broader. "Oh so I guess you want it in here?" she touched the inner curve of her thigh, "or maybe here?" Her tongue swiped the tip of his hardened member.

A smirk twitched his lips, "not really. After all you're not very good at it." He shrugged nonchalantly, knowing her propensity to do whatever _he said_ he didn't like but which _he really did_. And seeing her determined expression, he knew she had fallen for it. She started in by kissing _it_ lightly and then sliding it whole into her mouth.

His knees went weak, his chest heaved and he began panting; _she was good_. Except he'd never admit it to her, not that she brought out things in him that he had long ago forgotten or that she was _good_ in _bed_. He felt a certain tightness inside and knew it was time. Forcefully he managed to dislodge her off of him; then he grasped her by the upper arms and tossed her heavily onto the bed. The mattress bounced once but held. Rukia immediately scrambled up, her hair in disarray and trailing down on side of her parted lips was a thin string of cum.

Grimmjow grinned; his eyes grew slightly glazed. Lust dulled his senses and just like a _true feline_, a deep resounding _purr_ rolled out of the back of his throat. _He wouldn't be gentle that was for sure_. Rukia let him push her down into the cushy mattress; _the Pantera_ crouched low upon his _prey_…

A/N: Don't own Bleach. A thousand words and I'm tired. Not my best one-shot but eh it's okay. Well I guess please review?


End file.
